Gap Attack Successful
by bhremichelle
Summary: The Gap Attack worked, Jeremiah and Blaine go on a date. How does Kurt react, and how does he deal with not being a


Kurt was only vaguely aware of Blaine sitting next to him asking if it was too much. All he could think about was how much he hoped Jeremiah hated it. As much as he liked Blaine and wanted him to be happy, he wished that Blaine could be happy with him.

Jeremiah walked out of the mall smiling. _Crap, not good_. Kurt thought to himself, trying to not let any emotion show on his face. Blaine got up to talk to Jeremiah leaving Kurt alone on the bench, trying to burn holes through Jeremiah with his eyes. _He has stupid hair._

"Alright, I'll see you there at seven", Blaine said before turning to walk towards Kurt after Jeremiah walked away. "See, he loved it" Kurt said doing his best to force his face into some kind of semblance of a smile. "Gap Attack successful". Blaine just grinned.

That Thursday found Blaine wandering around his bedroom trying to will himself to calm down. Before he knew what he was doing he was listening to the phone ringing and waiting for Kurt to pick up.

"Hello?" he answered, pretending to not know who was calling.

"Hi!" _Why did I call Kurt? _Blaine thought to himself. He waited.

After a moment of silence "Blaine, you called me."

"Oh! Right…" _Think of something, stupid_ "Um… I don't know what to wear tonight, on my date… with Jeremiah."

"Okay…"

"Come help me?" _What?_ _He's not going to drive all the way here just to help you get _dressed!

"Alright, I'll be there in a little while"

"Wait! Really?"

"Yeah, you asked, I'll come help you. Be there soon, bye"

"…See ya"

Blaine spent the next hour jumping, singing and dancing around his room. _Completely normal reaction to your friend coming over to help you get ready. _

An hour after Blaine called Kurt pulled into the student parking lot at Dalton. When he walked into the building housing all the dorms he could hear music. Rolling his eyes, he started to follow the music, all the way to Blaine's room. He knocked on the door, nothing. _There's no way he can hear me. _He knocked harder, still nothing. _Well then,_ he thought letting himself into Blaine's room. Kurt sat on the bed, watching Blaine dig through his closet, waiting for Blaine to realize he was there.

When Blaine finally decided to come out of his closet -Kurt had to suppress laughter at the irony there- they both jumped, Blaine because of the extra person in his bedroom and Kurt because of Blaine's lack of shirt. His eyes grazed his chest before he realized what he was doing and his eyes snapped up to meet Blaine's. "I could have been a rapist or a murderer, and no one would have heard" he said while Blaine turned down his stereo. _Smooth, Kurt. Real smooth. _Blaine chuckled, mumbling something about being irresistible before speaking up "alright, I really need your help" he stated with a slight frown.

Thirty minutes later Blaine was standing in the middle of his bedroom wearing a pair of black skinny jeans that Kurt found stuffed in the back of Blaine's closet and a plaid short sleeved shirt. Kurt was looking at him, his eyes raking up and down his body. _Don't abuse it, Hummel. _He thought to himself.

"Something's missing." He stated, turning to keep looking through Blaine's closet. "I don't know Kurt, I think I look pretty sharp", he was ignored. "Oh! I know" Kurt suddenly exclaimed. "Wait. Promise you won't ruin it." Blaine looked at Kurt, clearly confused but agreed anyway. "I promise not to ruin it, whatever it is". Kurt reached up and undid the soft black velvety bowtie from around his neck and passed it to Blaine, who held it in his hands like it would break if he touched it too hard. "Thanks Kurt" he paused for a minute just looking at it. "Um. How do you tie a bowtie?" Kurt just laughed and took it from him, draping it around his neck and tying it.

Blaine watched as Kurt's hands quickly tied a perfect bow around his neck and adjusted the collar on his shirt. "Perfect" Blaine said looking up and meeting Kurt's eyes, Hazel meeting_ blue no, green, no blue._ Blaine stood there contemplating the exact color of his eyes, not paying attention to anything else. They were standing close, probably closer than was necessary, but neither moved. "You better not ruin this" Kurt whispered, as if talking loudly would make everything shatter, running his hands over Blaine's collar once more. "What?" Blaine said, confused. "My bowtie, you better not ruin it" _Oh, right. _"Oh right." _What did you think he was talking about Anderson, of course it was the bowtie._

The next day after Warblers practice Kurt and Blaine went to get coffee. Blaine insisted on buying Kurt's coffee, so Kurt went and got them a table. When Blaine sat down and passed Kurt his coffee, Kurt just sat there staring at him, trying to decide the best way to ask how his date went. "Kurt, you look like you're going to explode, just ask." _Dammit, oops. _"Sorry, how was last night?"

"It was good, we're going out again tomorrow night" Kurt tried not to let his face fall to much. "Yeah? Well that's good. Where to?" he didn't actually want to know, he was just being polite. "I think we're going to go see a movie" Kurt tried not to think of what people did on movie dates. He got so distracted be trying not to think of exactly what he was thinking about that he forgot to ask for his bowtie. _I'll get it back eventually. _ He thought to himself while driving back home after coffee with Blaine.

Kurt spent the next week of school trying to be alone; he sat with Blaine in classes they shared, but didn't go out of his way to talk to him. Anytime Blaine asked him a question he gave partial one word answers and anytime Blaine wanted to spend time with him he made an excuse, "I need to study", "Dad needs my help in the shop", "not feeling good".

Kurt was lying on his bed, listening to the Wicked sound track, singing along half heartedly thinking about Blaine, he tried not to, but he couldn't help it. The song changed, For Good, Kurt started singing again, picking out random lyrics.

"I've heard it said that people come into our lives for a reason"

He thought over the words. Blaine came into his life. Why? To show him Dalton, a place where he was safe? No, Puck told him to go to Dalton, even if it was just to spy on the Warblers. Maybe to help him with Karofsky? Not really, he supported him, but so did his family and other friends. _Maybe there's something more that Blaine is in my life for. _He mused.

"But then, I guess we know there's blame to share"

Kurt knew it wasn't just Blaine's fault that they weren't spending as much time together. Sure he had Jeremiah now, and was spending time with him. But he tried to spend time with Kurt too. _I kept blowing him off. I should have spent time with him. I barely talked to him in the past week._

"Who can say if I've been changed for the better?"

Blaine changed him, for sure, but he wasn't sure if it was for the better. If it was for the better he wouldn't have these pains in his chest, if it was for the better, it wouldn't hurt when he thought of them together. _I need to fix this,_ he thought,_ I need to tell him how I feel, then at least he knows, and I can keep living my life without wondering._

The next day after school Kurt spotted Blaine walking towards the main entrance of the school. "Blaine!" he called to him quickening his pace to catch up. Blaine turned and noticed it was Kurt calling to him, relief spread across his face, _he's talking again! I missed him! Wait he's talking to you. Listen! _

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Kurt asked shyly

"Absolutely!" Blaine said trying not to sound to excited, then noticing how nervous Kurt looked "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's really _wrong_…" Kurt started, and then noticed Jeremiah standing outside the entrance to the school. "You know what, never mind, I can talk to you later" he said sadly, looking past Blaine to Jeremiah. He started to turn away, to walk away, towards anywhere that didn't have Blaine and Jeremiah.

"Wait, Kurt!" Blaine said he started to follow him. He noticed the look on Kurt's face, and he knew this couldn't wait. Kurt looked broken, like something was killing him from the inside out. Like his heart was shattering. Blaine needed to know what was wrong.

He finally caught up to Kurt in the library; he was sitting at one of the tables with a stack of text books in front of him looking through his bag. Blaine sat next to him, Kurt looked up and noticing who it was, smiled. It was a sad smile, Blaine thought it didn't reach his eyes; his face didn't light up like it usually did when he smiled. "Jeremiah's probably waiting for you." Kurt stated, he didn't want Blaine to leave, but it was to obvious not to state. "Well…" he said slowly, "you don't look good", "thank you" Kurt deadpanned. "No! That's not what I meant; you look great… er…" _Come on Blaine talk right! _ He cleared his throat nervously. "What I meant was that you don't look right, you don't look like you. You look upset. What's wrong?"

_It's now or never._ "Well…" he started and was suddenly lost for words. _How do you tell someone you love them? _He thought. _Whoa! Love?... Maybe. _ He scared himself, he didn't love Blaine, I really liked Blaine, he wanted to kiss him and hold him and be with him but it was too much to say that he loved him, not now, not yet. _How do I tell him how I feel? _He suddenly thought of something. "Um? Kurt?" Blaine said nervously, Kurt was staring at the table and not saying anything. "Oh! Sorry.". "What's wrong?" Blaine repeated. "Okay" Kurt started again. He couldn't believe he as doing this, like this, but it was all he could think of.

"You know the sixth Harry Potter movie?"

"Um, yeah? What about it"

"You know when Ron is dating that Lavender Girl?"

Blaine didn't say anything; Kurt took this as a sign to continue

"And Hermione is all upset, because she likes Ron, and she doesn't know what to do?"

"Yes, but I still don't understand what's wrong."

"Well, I kind of feel like Hermione."

Blaine stared blankly at Kurt,

"I also kind of feel like, You'"

Kurt paused, "I mean Jeremiah"

Blaine looked confused "sorry, I didn't catch any of that last part" he said with a sympathetic look.

_You said it once you can say it again, _he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding"I said, I wish you were with me instead of Jeremiah" He looked down at his hands on his lap, trying to convince himself it was a dream, and that he hadn't just spilled all his feelings to the one person they we're about.

Blaine paused. He tried not to scream, not to dance around the library, or jump up on the table. _Be dapper._ He was still technically dating Jeremiah. But he never really liked Jeremiah the way he liked Kurt. He reached out and put a hand on Kurt's that were folded in his lap. Kurt looked up. Blaine hated the look on his face. He looked broken, like a little boy that had just lost his puppy. Blaine just looked him in the eye and smiled. Kurt's face broke into a broad grin and he started to giggle quietly. _Does this mean?_ Blaine stood up "I'll be right back" he said with a smile,

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I need to go talk to Jeremiah for a minute"

"Oh." He said sadly

Blaine walked back over to Kurt and sat down again, took his hands and whispered "I'll be _right_ back" and then got up and walked out of the library.

Ten minutes later Kurt was still sitting in the library looking through his biology text book, waiting for Blaine to come back. When he came back, he walked over to where Kurt was sitting; putting his hand out, Kurt took it and was pulled up. Blaine pulled Kurt close to his chest and wrapped his arms around his waist; Kurt moved his arms to wrap around Blaine's neck and leaning down slightly met Blaine's lips with his in a short but tender kiss. _Finally_, they both thought but remained silent, letting their lips move quietly against each others


End file.
